Chimamire Tsurugi Bloody Sword
by Ookami Kaori
Summary: Whoever thought romance could be so stained with blood in your past life?
1. The Saiten Blade

** Disclaimer - I dun claim nothing. So dun sue me. **  
  
"DEMONESS! Come back here!" Many ogres chase angrily after a female youkai, appearing to be 17 in human years but actually well over 700 hundred years old, with a large sword grasped in her hands. A blue ogre raises an axe over his head yelling, "Go after her! She's taken the Saiten blade!!!" On her bare back was a large marking of a silver dragon with blood dripping off of it.  
  
"Hmph aren't you some ugly beasts?" the girl says, turning her head over her shoulder leering at the ogres after her. Her straight golden blonde hair, reaching down to her ankles, blows ever so gently behind her as she runs swiftly with immense speed.  
  
Jumping in a tree and landing on a tree branch, she places her head against the tree as she watches the ogres running to catch up to her. Around her neck, she had many silver necklaces on. Even around her wrists, she wore bracelets and anklets around her ankles. Her kimono was a dark blue with silver dragon designs on it. The top of the kimono was cut around her shoulders, showing much cleavage of her chest a little past her collarbones. She had a golden tail and fox ears set on her head. She appeared to be a golden fox demon.  
  
"Hey!!! She disappeared!" The ogres take a look around for the fox demon, not aware that she's right above them.  
  
Such imbeciles...they even couldn't catch me at the gate when I took the Saiten blade from Kiri shrine. They lack so much speed, so typical for a regular ogre, she thinks as she lifts the thick blade sword of her head, a cross engraved in the blade, ready to strike the demons below. Her sky blue eyes glimmer in the darkness from shadow of the leaves over her head. And how dare they.. call me a 'demoness'? I believe I'm much more than that. She thought.  
  
The ogres look up to the tree branch and their eyes immediately shoot open when they see the lacking sunlight shining on the blade of the Saiten sword, knowing she's ready to kill. After chasing her all this way, they never caught a decent glimpse of who she really was. "I-It's Zhang-Yi Keno! The golden fox demon of blood CHIMAMIRE!" Unfortunately for them, they found out who she was a bit too late. Zhang-Yi had already jumped from the branch and swung the sword at a horizontal diagonal, slashing all the ogres in the group though the chest. Blood slung everywhere as Zhang-Yi slightly chuckles, lifting the 5 ½" blade up to her face, licking of the red liquid that slowly dripped off it. Some of the blood is absorbed into the blade, as if it consumed it into it.  
  
"Nice having business with you." she said smiling, placing the sword over her left shoulder. Walking off, she leaves the ogres' corpses lying on the ground.  
  
The setting changes to a deep forest. The sun is already setting in the east, the sky becoming a flaming orange. Zhang-Yi lies up against a tree trunk with the sword pressed against her chest. She sighs deeply wrapping her arms around it. "What a day it's been. and the sun is already setting. the day is coming to a close." She smiles gently, flicking her fox ears that are set on top of her head. Her tail curls into her lap wagging. Zhang- Yi looks down to the sword against her chest. The Saiten blade.. she thought, a treasured blade that was created by a very powerful demon well over ten centuries ago. Whenever the user has the sword touch even the smallest drop of blood, it would absorb the blood into the sword. It was nicknamed the "Vampire Sword" because it sucked blood. however, when the Saiten was created, a small amulet was made along with it to transfer the blood from the blade to energy to whoever wears it. Many demons used the amulet to their advantage to gain more energy in a fight and become more powerful. With enough blood. it was believed that nothing could kill you. You could literally become an immortal. The pendant was named Satsugai, or bloodshed. With both the sword and amulet, you could be quite a challenging adversary, but with just one of the treasures. that one is utterly useless.  
  
She sits up a bit more, slowly stroking her golden tail. "I have to have Satsugai.. without it, I'll never be stronger. That's what I want.. more than anything in this world." Zhang-Yi sighs once more as she leans back more, seeing the orange sky dim and stars glimmer in the sky. She closes her light blue eyes and slowly falls asleep. 


	2. Of All People

** Once again, I do not claim this. So there's no need to sue me. ^_^; **  
  
The sun begins to rise, starting a new day. Of course, the Bloody Zhang-Yi Kweon woke up before daybreak and set out to a nearby demon village.  
  
"Hnn..." Zhang Yi looks around through the small crowd of villagers. A cat youkai walks to a shed holding a dead rabbit, small wolverine demons tackle each other playfully, and even lizard youkai stand leaned up against a tree smoking pipes. Nothing was unusual as a town like this in the world of the youkai. But, even though the villagers seemed to stay so relaxed, Zhang-Yi felt differently. "There's a strange aura surrounding this town... I can feel it in my bones... something feels immensely powerful here... what could it be?" she muttered lightly under her breath to herself. The power wasn't close nearby, fortunately, but it was in the area. Even when she sniffed, she could smell the light scent of blood in the air.  
  
In a forest, a tall silver fox youkai standing in loose, white robes stands before a small dog youkai who appeared to be a villager from the village. The fox youkai long, silver hair, which goes down to his knees, gently blows in the gentle breeze. Around his neck appeared to be a necklace with a small, golden amulet hanging from it. Accompanying the fox youkai was another demon, a tall bat youkai wearing a dark blue vest and white pants. His skin was fair, and his glittering indigo eyes held a rogue light. Black bat wings sprang for his back. His dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a dark blue hat rested before the tie.  
  
"Why did you do that?" the fox youkai asked scolding, his deep golden eyes darkening in anger.  
  
"I... didn't mean to! I'm very sorry!" the small dog demon whimpered bowing on his knees, a bloody wound on his shoulder. "Please... spare me, Youko Kurama!"  
  
The silver fox demon, now known as Youko Kurama, leered down to the dog youkai. "NEVER touch the Satsugai amulet without my permission again."  
  
"The Satsugai amulet..." the bat youkai began, "...is a deeply treasured pendant with many powers. It is believed to grant you immortality if you have enough will. A mere, weak demon like you could never use it. So I advice you never do something so foolish ever again."  
  
"Kuronue..." Youko asked as he turned to the bat demon. "There's no need to worry. His punishment will soon follow."  
  
"P-please don't take my life! I'll do ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" The dog demon tightly closed his eyes as sweat starts to slide down the side of his face. He tightened his sweaty paws nervous. "I just wanted to see the pendant you wore around your neck! I-I had no clue it was so special to you! Please forgive me!"  
  
Youko chuckles lightly under his breath, reaching out his left arm. "Perhaps the death tree would like a taste of your flesh..." Suddenly, a red branch grows into his arm and raps around it tightly. The branch becomes thicker and grows taller until it somewhat looks like a Venus fly trap with sharp teeth. The death tree hisses, looking at the small dog demon as saliva slowly dripped from its mouth.  
  
"GAAAAAH!!!" The small dog demon jumps up horrified and begins to tremble even worse that he just was.  
  
"Death tree... please enjoy sinking your teeth in the bones of this victim, would you?" Youko asked smirking. The death tree sicks after the dog demon, who shrieks and runs away. "Fool..."  
  
The dog demon is running and pouting as he scurries into town, looking around with teary puppy eyes. Zhang-Yi spots him and blinks. "What happened to you?" She walks over to him with a what-the-crap look on her face.  
  
"HE attacked me!!!" the puppy youkai replied as he burst into tears. "One touch of that darn amulet, then he whips out some crazy Venus fly trap plant!" Zhang-Yi grabs him around the collar of his tunic aggressively.  
  
"WHAT AMULET???" she hissed with widen eyes.  
  
"I believe... they called it the Satsugai amulet..." Once he answered her, she releases him, dropping him to the ground.  
  
Zhang-Yi looks to the sky. "I knew it... that aura here was the man with the amulet!" Her fist tightens as she places it to her chest. "He has the amulet... whoever attacked this demon has the amulet!" She turns back to the fox demon and smirks. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Musuko!" he replied smiling, his paws together and wagging his tail.  
  
"I see... my name is Zhang-Yi Kweon."  
  
Two days later, Zhang-Yi is leaned up against the tree by a lake with the Saiten blade in her arms. Musuko stands up from the other side of the tree stretching. "Gah... I'm bored. Want me to go fishing for you?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"Yes... that would be nice..." Zhang-Yi responded with her eyes closed, on the verge of drifting into a deep sleep. 'We have been looking for that Youko character Musuko mentioned for days now. Haven't found a thing. But... I know. We'll get him... and slit that neck of his...' she thought as she hears Musuko shifting though the cattails by the lake. Suddenly, she sees Musuko running back panting with his eyes widen. He stops to take a breather holding his knees. "What happened?" Zhang-Yi stands up, sheathing Saiten by her side.  
  
"I saw him... in the lake! It's Youko... Kurama!" Musuko says talking between breaths. "Look... between the cattails!" He points to the cattails by the lake. Zhang-Yi goes over to where he directed and pulls the cattails apart to look at the lake.  
  
Youko is standing naked with water sliding down his bare body. He flicks his shimmering silver hair, which shines in the sunlight. The specks of liquid on his body appear to glisten like glitter. Around his neck is the golden Satsugai amulet on a chain. His fox ears flicks on his head. Zhang- Yi immediately blushes at the nude man in the lake. She feels heat consume her body and her cheeks burn. "He's... beautiful..." she whispers to herself. Taking her eyes off his body, she looks back to his face and notices something. 'This is Youko??? But, he looks so sad and gentle...' Zhang-Yi turns back to Musuko, her face still beaming a shade of red. "Are you serious this is Youko...? THE Youko Kurama who attacked you...?" she mutters in his ear.  
  
"Y-yes! This is defiantly the Youko Kurama... the silver fox youkai bandit! The one who possesses the treasured amulet thingy that you want! The one-" He blinks for a moment to notice that Zhang-Yi is not listening. "Helllloooo?" Musuko looks to Zhang-Yi. Her eyes are shining and big with the blush still glazed over her nose. "Zhang-Yi? Are you listening to me?" He thumps her on the head, but she doesn't even reply with the lightest growl. 'Something is wrong with her!!!'  
  
Youko places his hands into his hair when he turns to the cattails where Zhang-Yi and Musuko are spying. He blinks as he notices them. "WHO ARE YOU?" he asked suddenly in a risen voice.  
  
"Ack!" Zhang-Yi hides behind the cattails trembling. 'He saw us!' She looks to Musuko, and then yanks him from the cattails. "Baka! He spotted us!" she muttered agitated.  
  
Youko does a quick change and sneaks over wet-headed to where Zhang-Yi and Musuko are curled up. "And who might you two be?" he asked sourly, thinning his eyes.  
  
"Urmm... my name is Zhang-Yi Kweon." She replied, turning to him and standing up. She wipes at her kimono for dust.  
  
"I-I..." Musuko started, but is interrupted by Youko.  
  
"The dog youkai who--" Youko narrows his eyes and leers at him. "What are you doing here???" He takes a step forward to the shivering Musuko on the ground as a drip of water falls from a strand of hair. Zhang-Yi hisses at him.  
  
"That amulet around your neck! That is the Satsugai amulet!" she shouts. 'Wait a second... if he has the amulet... he must be looking for the Saiten sword...! I can't let him see my sword... so I better stay defenseless...'  
  
Musuko turns to Youko sweating badly. "So where's the bat guy you was with a couple of days ago?"  
  
Youko's face becomes less tense and closes his eyes.  
  
Zhang-Yi looks at him and goes into thought, 'His face... he's sad... I knew it.'  
  
"He's dead..." Youko replied.  
  
At a small inn in the village, Youko along with Zhang-Yi and Musuko discusses what happened to his partner. "I see... he was stabbed with a bamboo spear..." Zhang-Yi said with saddened eyes. Youko lightly nods.  
  
Youko gets up. "It's getting late. I'm going to sleep now..." He walks off to his room. Zhang-Yi blinks and follows him quietly. She twitches as she feels a sharp pain in the back of her head.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!?" Musuko whispers to Zhang-Yi, holding a strand of her hair.  
  
"Let me go, you moron! I'm going where I'm going!" Zhang-Yi whacks him and goes back to following Youko upstairs. She sees him close the door of his room and walks up to it. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she ponders if she should go in and comfort him. After deciding, she turns the doorknob, going inside. "Hello?" Zhang-Yi blinks at Youko lying down on the bed.  
  
"Zhang-Yi..." Youko looks up to her coming in and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His eyes widen as he feels her hand stroking his hair.  
  
"You know... when I saw you bathing in the lake... I felt a stir inside my chest. It was something that made me so happy..." Zhang-Yi speaks gently to him. Her eyes glow from the moonlight shining though the window. Other than the light from the window, the room lacks serious lighting. She feels her face begin to burn again. 'Why do I feel this way? Why is my heart racing? I'm the Bloody Zhang-Yi... a youkai who many know as a deadly murderer... so why, of all people, do I feel like this?' "Youko... do you have a clue what the feeling I have? Because I can't seem to find the word for it..."  
  
Youko turns his head to her, his silver hair shifting on the pillow a bit. "Love..." he said as he reaches his arms out to her, opening her kimono a bit. He leans over and licks her on the neck.  
  
Zhang-Yi's face burns weird as the word runs though her head repetitively. 'Love... love... love... I'm in love? But, why?' She looks to him, slowly sinking next to him on the bed. She removes her kimono and looks up to Youko's golden glistening eyes as she opens up his robe, revealing his chest. "As ironic as this may be... I think I'm in love with you..." She leans down, kissing him on the lips deeply. She puts her tongue between his lips. He blushes lightly, and then kisses back. 'Whoever thought... I would be in love...?'  
  
** I give credit to Ali9 for this story. ^^ She's helped me out and gave me ideas! Thankies!!! - huggles - Please read her fanfiction! ^^ - peace sign  
- ** 


	3. Death So Easy

** Disclaimer - I only claim Zhang-Yi and Minako. Otherwise, everything  
else is Yoshihiro Togashi's and all those other lucky peoples.. **  
  
How the wanderer golden fox demon, Zhang-Yi Kweon, a.k.a. "Bloody Zhang- Yi", managed to fall in love was beyond her own comprehension. In all the 700 years of living in the world of the Makai, she has never even took a glance at the opposite sex and thought anything of the sort of having any feelings for them past friendship. She didn't like boys that much anyway, so it was rare for her to have male companion, although she did agree with them about many things. It's not like she liked girls that much anyway. Zhang-Yi was always the girl who'd be sitting alone in a dark corner doing no socializing whatsoever. She didn't really like anyone period, not even anyone of her own kind. But, now... it was different from what was "normal" to her. Somehow, she managed to gain compassion for Youko Kurama. Before she went to sleep that night, she thought to herself, 'How did it all come to this?'  
  
The room Youko and Zhang-Yi were sleeping in was dark and gloomy. Musuko already fell asleep in his room. It was about 3 o'clock at night when Zhang- Yi's eyes opened.  
  
Zhang-Yi sat up rubbing her eyes, exposing her bare chest. The room was practically pitch-black to her since her eyes haven't adjusted yet to the darkness since she just awoke from a dream. She looked down to her hands and thought, 'What have I done...?' Something about herself seemed free and... different. Then she recalled what happened with her and Youko a couple of hours back. 'My body... is no longer pure. I am not as clean as I was...' She remembered her feelings... about how she was so happy and felt "love". Sitting up in the bed, she put her kimono on and looked back to Youko in the bed still asleep. Zhang-Yi walked over to his bedside and kissed him gently on the lips. Her eyes immediately set on the amulet hooked on the chain around his neck.  
  
'The Satsugai amulet...' she blinked, trying to stop her continuous gaze at the beautiful pendant. The amulet was something she's been dreaming of possessing in the past week. How the moonlight from the window shimmered on the ruby stone set in the center of the amulet was so utterly beautiful. Just looking at the stone made her want it so much more. But, she hesitated. The Satsugai amulet officially belonged to... Youko. To just take it from him while he slept would be stealing from the one she loved. She would hate to do that.  
  
Then again, if she did take the amulet, she would carry out her wish of wanting to be stronger than she's ever been. She had the sword... now she needs the amulet. But, what if Youko knew she had the Saiten sword? Or maybe he doesn't? If he does know, will he take if from her? Or should she be the first to make the move? Zhang-Yi knew if he found out she took it, he would no longer have anything to do with her... he may even KILL her. She wouldn't want to risk such an important relationship, but maybe that's what she is supposed to do.  
  
Reaching out her hand, she wrapped her fingers around the amulet, constantly looking back up to Youko. "Easy now..." she whispered quietly. She took the amulet into her hands and lifted the chain over his head slowly and carefully. Zhang-Yi wouldn't want to wake him. But, then the pendant rattled a bit on the chain. "Eep!" She quickly yanked the chain and sneaked out of the room. What she didn't know was that Youko has just awoken...  
  
Zhang-Yi ran out of the inn with the amulet in her hands as fast as possible. She saw Musuko walking out of his room while wiping at his eyes, dragging his bed sheets. "Where are you going, Zhang-Yi?" Musuko quietly moaned.  
  
"I... I have to go now! Bye!" As soon as she answered him, she turned around and took off. Behind her, she heard the echo of Musuko's voice whining and telling her not to leave.  
  
It was too late. Zhang-Yi had already left the inn. She stopped and took a look around. The sound of hissing was heard behind her. Zhang-Yi jolted around, only to see a huge death tree behind her. "Ehhh???" A sharp pain suddenly hit her stomach and she hits the ground. Touching her chest, she looked at her hands to see blood running out of her palms. The sharp pain ached her again. She touched more around where the pain come from, only to feel the grip of a sword sticking out of her back. She had been stabbed in the back. For the way it jabbed her so quickly, it must have been thrown... but who could have done it? She heard a familiar voice approaching her.  
  
"I advise you quietly return the Satsugai amulet to me before you bleed to death. That sword was aimed directly at your heart. You won't last long." Zhang-Yi turned to see who it was. By the voice, she had a hunch who she thought it was. And she was right.  
  
"Y...Youko..." Zhang-Yi quietly muttered while taking deep breaths, blood running from her lip. Youko stood about 9 feet away from her, his white robes blowing in the light wind.  
  
Youko blinks for a moment, squinting his eyes to see who it was. His eyes widen when he realized. "...Zhang-Yi..." His face no longer look threatening or mad, but rather shocked and pale. "Why did you take the amulet?"  
  
"I... I wanted the amulet so badly... you see..." She blinked, remembering that she did not grab the Saiten blade before leaving. Youko must have seen her sword sitting with her things and took it along to kill the one who stole the amulet. Suddenly, she felt power being drawn out of her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 'It feels like... my soul is being sucked right out of my body!' Her blood absorbed into the sword rapidly, leaving nothing but a limp corpse on the ground.  
  
Youko stands horrified turning paler by the second. "Zhang-Yi... is dead..." Musuko rushes out and widens his eyes when he sees Zhang-Yi's body helplessly lying on the ground. He immediately bursts into tears.  
  
"ZHANG-YI'S DEAD!!! WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?!?" Musuko yells with tears running from his eyes dropping off his chin. "WHY???"  
  
Youko covers his face and shuffles his bangs with his fingers frustrated. "I... killed her..." He closes his eyes and sighs.  
  
***  
  
A girl lying in a bed's eyes shoot open, and she leans up panting for air.  
  
Her hair was golden blonde which parted down the middle and bangs that went down to her eyebrows. A strand of hair dangled down from her bangs and lay gently on her shoulders. Her hair went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a deep cerulean blue. She seems to be a human living in the ningenkai world. She closes her eyes and sighs, then tightens her grip on the sheets.  
  
Images from her dream went through her mind. An image of a silver haired fox youkai holding a large bladed sword to a blonde woman lying on the ground lingered every time she closed her eyes. "That's the fourth dream this week of those people..." Sitting up on her bed, she slips her feet into the slippers sat at the edge of her bed. The girl gets up and yawns lightly as she walks out of her room, wearily walks downstairs still rubbing her eyes. The smell of bacon scented the air.  
  
"Good morning, Dad..."  
  
"'Bout time you finally woke up, Minako! It's already nine o'clock!" Her dad, Hiroshi Fuyuno, turned to her, wearing an apron around his waist, with a stern look. "You know you should be up earlier... you KNOW you have training in the morning."  
  
Minako sighs as she rests her arms on the kitchen table. "I know... but I'm not a morning person. This early training stuff just isn't cuttin' it." She places her head on the table and yawns. "Cut me some slack..."  
  
"Slack is only for the weak..." Mr. Fuyuno narrowed his eyes to her and snarled a bit. "And you sure as hell aren't 'weak'... You have skilled fighter's blood going through your veins! You're a Fuyuno... so stop being lazy... and get your damned head off the table."  
  
"Argh..." she hisses as she picks her head up from the table and grinds her teeth. 'Gawd, Dad, why do you have to be such a JERK??? I can't go out and be with my friends... I can barely attend after-school events... I can't even have a boyfriend 'cuz I'm "too young"' She rolls her eyes when he turns away. 'Get off my back...'  
  
"And another thing, Minako..."  
  
"Hmm?" She blinks as she snaps out of her thoughts.  
  
"You better get packing. We're moving to Tokyo in two days."  
  
Her eyes shot open. "We're MOVING??? From Kyoto? WHY?" Now, she was really mad. The friends she did have she'll have to leave behind to move to the capital of the country where it's too packed and too many people live there. Her dad just expected too much from her.  
  
"Yes. There is a small shrine where training can be done. This house is too small anyway."  
  
'Moving for the sake of TRAINING? He has totally flipped his lid. And only TWO people live in this freaking house. So, how can he call it "small?"' Minako raised an eyebrow. "Let me ask this one question... and not to be rude. WHY is this training so important...?"  
  
"I vowed your mother before she passed away ten years ago, when you were only four, that I would raise you as best as I possibly could. You would be a mature and responsible young lady. Training would help with this. It would teach you to be responsible and get what you need done in life." Her dad turned off the stove and sighed. "Breakfast is done."  
  
Minako's eyes soften. Every single time her father mentioned her mother, she couldn't help but feel like she was getting stabbed right in the heart. Even though she barely remembered her face, her soft voice remained in her mind. How her mom's gentle spirit was so touching. When Minako would lock herself up in her bedroom and feel upset, she felt like her mom was right next to her with her hand on her shoulder. Her mom was a source of comfort, even though she had already passed away so long ago. "I see..." Minako eventually responded.  
  
Two days later, the Fuyuno family moved into a small shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo. Minako immediately left to go to her new school while her dad was still unpacking. "Sarayashiki junior high... wonder how it's gonna be." She lightly whispered to herself as she walked.  
  
She wore a light blue school uniform with a yellow scarf. The skirt was a darker blue than her shirt. As she walked into her homeroom, she received many glances from the other students. The teacher walked up to her and grinned. "Class, I'd like you to meet a new student who just moved from Kyoto." He looks to Minako, expecting her to finish the introduction.  
  
"My name is Minako. Minako Fuyuno." She said beaming. Some of the boys smiled at her and lightly waved. Taking a glance at all her peers, she came to a conclusion. 'I think I'm going to like it here.' She wrote her name on the board and took her seat next to a boy in a green jump suit. His hair was black and pulled back with gel, leaving a few strands of hair hanging in his face. His eyes were a deep brown and he smirked when he saw her. His arms were crossed and he leaned back in his chair. A typical punk.  
  
"Hey..." he muttered to her.  
  
Minako blinked for a second and smiled. "Hello."  
  
"The name's Yusuke Urameshi, the number one punk here at Sarayashiki junior high." He replied, smirking.  
  
"Number one..." She squinted her eyes, seemingly entertained. "There might be another 'numbre uno' you might not know about, you know."  
  
"Hmph. Like who."  
  
She grinned and chuckled lightly. "How about me?" She was just joking around and did not want to be taken seriously.  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Suuuuuure... newbie." He turned away and chuckled, pulling his hands behind his head and leans back. "I'm so skipping tommorow..."  
  
Minako growled under her breath. 'Newbie? What a jerk...' She crossed her arms and looks out of the window. 'Maybe I was wrong... maybe this school will totally suck.' 


	4. Anonymous Dreams

*** Disclaimer - As I said many times before ( three times, to  
be exact, but oh well ) I do not claim Yu Yu Hakusho except  
Zhang-Yi, Musuko, and Minako. ***  
  
Mina - Hello! *waves* Welcome to chapter four. ^_^  
  
Musuko - Ok, WHY did you kill off Zhang-Yi??? Since she's not around, now I'm stuck with that freaky Youko guy! *growls* She was my friend and YOU killed her! I hate you! *pout*  
  
Mina - I had to! You'll soon see why! Just keep reading!  
  
Musuko - Hmph. I still hate you.  
  
Mina - *pats his hair* Aww, but I created you! The whole reason why you exist is because I made you up!  
  
Musuko - Whatever...  
  
***  
  
Training in the morning. Moving all the way into Tokyo. Going to a new school. Minako just couldn't take it. She knew it was for her mother's sake, but she believed her dad had gone too far. Her dad was controlling and demanding. It was just too much. She needed a break.  
  
Minako had already grown bored in class and class begun just ten minutes ago. Taking out her lead pencil and sketch pad, she began to sketch out drawings of magnificent angels with their wings enveloped around their bodies. She looked over her shoulder to see Yusuke with his head down on the desk snoring lightly and rolled her eyes. 'Baka...' she thought to herself as she slipped her eyes off him and back to her drawings. The sound of the teacher reading from the textbook was still heard as she finished the drawing and erased the light pencil marks away and drew out the rest in darker marks.  
  
She sighed and lightly ran her fingers through the back of her hair. Minako was really bored and wasn't the least bit paying attention to the teacher. Then, she began to think of the dream from a couple of days ago she had. That wasn't the only time she had that dream.  
  
Even when she was only at the age of five, she had that dream. So, she's actually had that dream all her life. But, not every night, of course. She asked her dad about the dream about the silver haired man with the sword pointed to the blonde woman on the ground and he said that her dreams might be telling her something. 'How is that dream telling me something?' was all she thought. It made no sense. The dream related to nothing that's ever happen to her before. She rarely ever saw swords, except in samurai movies. That dream related to absolutely nothing that has occurred so far in her life. Maybe it'll occur soon? Or maybe the dreams are what she hopes they are, just dreams? But, dreams so odd and repetitive such as this cannot be just a regular dream. Maybe it IS trying to tell her something, but she don't know what.  
  
Yusuke had already lifted his head from his desk next to her. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes slightly, then turned his attention to Minako. She was drawing still, and her talent surprised him. He's thought she was some I'm-better-than-you girl, a girl who's stuck up and hates boys because of her extraordinary beauty. But, in fact, she wasn't the least bit 'preppy' at all once he saw her sketches. Apparently, she had been drawing for many years now and it was one of her hobbies. It's like she gets locked up in her house with nothing to do so all she does is draw. Maybe drawing was her stress reliever from all the martial arts training her dad puts her through.  
  
So what if Minako wasn't what she seemed. You can't always tell a book by its cover. It was obvious she tried to cover her painful memories with a smile and a cute disposition. She was still deeply scarred from her mother's death. Whoever thought someone would suffer so much over the death of a person whom they barely remembered? Minako is a sensitive girl, and she hates seeing death.  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes and tapped her. She was drawn out of her daze and turned her attention to him. "Hmm?" she blinked to him, wondering why he would have anything to say to her. Her drawings. Minako sighed agitated, knowing he had seen her art. She waited for such a question like, 'Hey, that's good. Think you can draw me?'  
  
"That's really good..." Yusuke whispered.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. She thought, 'Go ahead and say it. I know you want me to draw something for you... like everyone else always wants.' "Th-thanks..." She shrugged and flashed a fake, but cute, smile.  
  
"I don't usually see people draw as good as that." He continued and grinned a bit.  
  
A blush glazed over her nose. He was nicer than she thought he was. But, then again, maybe he's doing the typical flattering, then asking for favors. And if he would ever want her to draw something for him, he'd just give him a piece of paper. Just plain obnoxious. "Heh... but it can't be that good..." she continued to go about with her oh-you-shouldn't-have face.  
  
"But, it is..." He paused, bringing his hand under his chin. "Say..."  
  
Minako blinked a few times, waiting for his question.  
  
"Think you could draw ME like that?"  
  
She knew it. He asked it. Sighing annoyed and picking up her pencil, she replied, "I guess..." and started to draw.  
  
After a week or so, she had already made some friends. She was friends with Yusuke, although she found him somewhat rude and annoying and would start mini arguments with him, and a friend of Yusuke's, Keiko Yukimura. Keiko is the class representative and was one of the ideal students that the teachers always flatter for her work. She would always yell at Yusuke and try to whip him into shape. But, Yusuke would only attend school whenever he felt like it. And that may be once or twice a week. It gave the homeroom a terrible attendance record. He would even skip class and get in fights with other students. Many of the other kids were scared of him and would avoid him by staying as far away as possible. There was one boy with whom Yusuke fought with many times... and always lost. His name was Kazuma Kuwabara, one who thought he was the 'Number One Punk of Sarayashiki Junior High.' He was a punk just like Yusuke, although he was kind and had his own honor code. It was rumored that Kuwabara was fond of kittens.  
  
Minako had met Kuwabara, and became friends with him as well. After the first month, Yusuke had been, as usual, been out of school for a week or so. And so was Kuwabara. It was different of them to be skipping this often, so she decided to ask Keiko about it.  
  
"Keiko?" Minako sat next to her at lunch and places her tray on the table. "Yusuke has been out for some time now, and so has Kuwabara. Are they still skipping or something?"  
  
Keiko sighs, taking the chopsticks out of her mouth. "Oh, they're just off on another case, that's all."  
  
She blinked for a moment. Case? Hesitating for a moment, she decided to ask, "What case?"  
  
Keiko wondered for a bit if she should tell her this, but nodded after coming to a decision. She would tell the truth, although the truth would be hard to believe. "There's a place called Spirit World... it's like heaven, but there's a boss who runs everything there. Well... at least the boss' son does. His name is Koenma, and he assigns Yusuke cases about a demon on the loose or something like that. In the other world, he is to fight these demons and solve the case. They call him the spirit detective... and Kuwabara works with him." She looked up to her and grinned a bit, expecting her to laugh about it in disbelief.  
  
"That's like..." Minako's eyes were widened as if surprised. "Awesome..." She blinked and grinned back. "For real, though?"  
  
Keiko nodded lightly. "Once they come back from their case, maybe you should meet their two friends."  
  
"Ooo, are they cute?" Minako was intrigued. This seemed to be really interesting.  
  
"Yeah... they're Hiei and Kurama, I believe."  
  
Kurama... there was a familiar ring to that name, but Minako was unsure of what it was that made her recognize a name she's never heard of in her life. "Kurama... what?"  
  
Keiko scratched her face and thought for a second, then finally replied. "I think it's Kurama Youko or something..."  
  
Youko! That name defiantly had a familiar ring to it. Immediately, Minako recalled the woman who was lying on the ground from her dream. She had said, "Why... Youko?" Maybe that dream WAS telling her something. She anticipated meeting this Kurama character for he may be the answer to the dreams. 


	5. Could It Be You?

*** Disclaimer – Ok, I'm gonna get this done all disclaimer like for once. I do not claim Yu Yu Hakusho because it is property of Yoshihiro Togashi. The only chars I claim are Minako, Zhang-Yi and Musuko because I made them. So dun sue me cuz I'm saving my money even though I don't have any. Oh, and I'm going to start doing ~in thought~ every time someone thinks so you won't get confused with the quotations. ^_^ ***  
  
"Yusuke told me he'd meet me here once he came back from his case." Keiko stated, sat down on a bench with her hands in her lap. Minako took a seat next to her and sighed as she saw the sky began to become a light shade of orange with a touch of a flaming red. About two weeks had already passed since Minako found out about Yusuke's secret life as a spirit detective. It was now a Saturday, and Keiko and Minako have been coming to the park every day now and waited for Yusuke and the gang to return. Keiko wasn't too sure when he was to come back, however she had her hopes up that'd he finally come today.  
  
On the other hand, Minako wasn't waiting at all for Yusuke to come back. She couldn't care less if he came back because Minako didn't like Yusuke very much. Who she was actually impatient to meet was in fact Kurama. His name was very similar to the one from her dreams. But, if she was to find that he perhaps was not the right person she had been looking for, she's be deeply disappointed. Minako sighed as she began to gaze at the sky.  
  
"What if he doesn't show up, Keiko?" Minako said, taking her eyes off the sun setting sky and looking to Keiko.  
  
Keiko sighs as she pulls a strand behind her ear. "I guess I'll just wait another day... again."  
  
Squinting her eyes a bit, Minako could see what looked like four people walking to them. ~Could that be them?~ She began to wonder if that was Yusuke and the gang, but she wasn't too sure.  
  
She saw Yusuke walking in a yellow sweatshirt with torns ripped in it with a pair of blue jeans, his face scratched with cuts and bruises. Next to him was Kuwabara in his regular light blue jumpsuit, and a shorter guy, about five foot tall, wearing a black shirt and pants, and his hair was black which stuck up in many spikes. There was a boy of about the age of fifteen walking with them. His hair, a deep red, touched to the middle of his back. He wore a reddish jumpsuit with black rubber shoes.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko called out to him, immediately getting up and jumping into his arms. "I missed you, Yusuke... you keep worrying me."  
  
He smiled lightly, holding her in his arms. "Sorry, Keiko..." he apologized laughing lightly.  
  
Minako walked over and looked to the group. Glancing to the shorter man and the one in the red jumpsuit, she chuckles quietly and asks, "And who might you two be?"  
  
The red head smiled to her gently, his green eyes brightening. "My name is Kurama." Minako's eyes widened to his response. Kurama looked down to the short demon to his side, awaiting his introduction.  
  
He just glanced up to Minako's face. "Hn." He slipped his eyes off her and looked elsewhere without the slightest reply. Kurama shrugged lightly and looked back to Minako.  
  
"He is Hiei... and as you can see, he's not so very friendly." Kurama smiles back to Hiei.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes to Kurama in a cold stare. Minako leaned down and started repetitively poking Hiei in the forehead while looking at him with a blank look on her face. "What are you doing...?"  
  
"You're so... short. I rarely see boys short like you. Most of the ones I know are taller than me." Minako seized from the poking and smiled brightly to him and giggled. Hiei just gave her a deranged look and glanced aside. She sighed as she stood up straight and looked to Kurama. ~Youko Kurama...? That is Youko...? He looks nothing like the one I saw in my dream. But Keiko said he was reincarnated into a human, so maybe this really IS him.~ Kurama noticed her starring at him and blinked a few times before replying.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Minako snapped out of her gaze once she heard his voice. "Erm... well, no. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Alright." Kurama flashed a cute smile before walking over to the rest of the group. Minako felt her face burn lightly. She took her hand and placed it on the side of her face and realized that she was blushing.  
  
~He's too kind to be Youko... but I think this is him. Youko in my dreams was so firm and heartless, although Kurama is so gentle and nice. This is too weird.~ She looked to where Keiko was and saw her talking with Yusuke. Slumping down back on the bench, she thought of how much she wanted to go over and ask if that really was Youko Kurama. ~Not now.~ she thought. ~Now's not a good time.~  
  
Kurama shuffled over to the bench Minako was sat down at and sat next to her. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to the sky to see that had already become dark. He whisps a lock of hair over his shoulder as he looks to Minako. "Are you cold any?"  
  
"Not really... I'll live." Minako wrapped her arms around herself because she had been wearing short sleeves and a shiver went down her back. She looked at a streetlight in the distance and saw her breath once she had exhaled. She really was cold. Even her eyes began to ache. Not only was she cold, but she was tired. After yawning lightly, she placed her head on Kurama's shoulder without even realizing it. "By the way... I'm Minako. Minako Fuyuno." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Kurama noticed her head on his shoulder and smiled. ~Minako...~ He looked to her face carefully and the golden strands of hair that hung in her face and over her shoulders. "You... remind me of someone I used to know... a long time ago." He whispered lightly.  
  
An hour or so later, Minako awoken and opened her eyes to see Kurama tucking her into her bed. "Huh... what the..." Once her sight focused, she jumped up surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kurama glanced up to her. "I'm sorry... I awoke you."  
  
"How did you know where I live...?" ~And most importantly, why'd you carry me here?~  
  
"I believe it was your friend Keiko who gave me the directions to your house. I carried you all the way from the park."  
  
Minako blushed and Kurama obviously noticed it. "Y-you didn't have to do that! I've never had boys doing things like this for me..." She rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "Never..."  
  
"I suppose you can say that one has now, am I correct?" Kurama closed his eyes and flashed his cute smile once again.  
  
"I... guess..." Minako muttered as she pulled the sheets halfway over her face to hide her blush. "By the way, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, but... I don't think now would be an exactly good time."  
  
"Alright then. We will see each other sometime soon to discuss what it is you need to talk to me about. But for now, you need your rest." Kurama got up and walked to the door and turned out the lights. "Good night." He closed the door before Minako could say another word. She lied back in her bed, bringing a teddy bear close to her, and stared at the ceiling and thought for a while until she went to sleep. 


	6. Awoken

***Many apologies to the readers! I have been very lazy of lately and haven't updated much. But dun worry! I'll try to update as much as possible. ^_^ Lots of good stuff is coming up... yep yep. Minako: -blinks- What kind of stuff? I wanna know!!! MinaMina: Like *SPOILER* *SPOILER* *SPOILER* and *SPOILER*! Minako: Spoiler? Tell me!!! MinaMina: -thumps her on the head- Silence, Minako-chan. You're loud when you have too much chocolate. Anyway, onto the disclaimers! Disclaimer: -ahem- I don't claim Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters that may be in the series (except Zhang-Yi, Minako, and Musuko!) so please dun sue me. –hides from enraged suing maniacs with a lot of money-***  
  
In the land of the Makai, a dog demon is seen sitting on a tree branch, his hands pulled behind his head, in a deep sleep. His dark brown hair that's tied up in a small ponytail and the long bangs that dangles in his face shifts with the wind that sweeps over him. The dog demon's ears twitch lightly before opening his enigmatic purple eyes and sitting up. "Agh... what a crazy dream." Sighing lightly, he ruffles his bangs in frustration. "Why do I keep having dreams of her? She died centuries ago... "He then sets his eyes on the rising sun in the distance as the wind continues to gently blow his hair. "Could it be that she's still alive?"  
  
"Musuko!" The voice of another male demon with a deeper voice is heard echoing from below him. "Get off your lazy ass and jump down! I got something to show you!"  
  
"Coming, Seion..." Musuko says as he pulls his legs over the branch. Swinging them a bit in the air, he jumps from the high branch and right on his heels on the ground. He dusts off his kimono and looks up to his partner. "What is it now?"  
  
Seion was a rare breed. He is a turtle demon with brown skin and a large shell set on his back. Huge fangs bear from his thick lips. "Look what I got!" A grin stretches across Seion's face as he holds up a large sword resembling to the sword known as the Chimamire Tsurugi. "Isn't it a beauty? Found it in some rusty old temple that was closed off with a huge rock. And you know moving rocks is my specialty. It wasn't easy, though." He gently hands the sword to Musuko.  
  
Musuko gazes upon the sword with widened eyes. "I think... I've seen this sword wielded by someone before." He closes his eyes as he sees a faded image from memory of a female demon with blonde hair. "...But I don't remember her name."  
  
Seion laughed roughly. "A GIRL wielded a sword like this?! Heh, must've been some sort of goddess or somethin'." He glances off into the distance, and then his eyes shoot open with realization. "Oh yeah! Did I tell you I found THIS?" Seion lifted a golden amulet hanging from the chain around his neck. "Came with the sword. Not sure why. A beauty, too, that's for sure."  
  
A name he's not so familiar with slips from Musuko's lips. "Zhang-Yi..." He immediately covers up his mouth blushing as Seion looks to him giving him the weirdest look.  
  
"Something wrong with you?"  
  
"No... I'm fine." ~That name... where have I heard it before???~  
  
"Oh. Just asking."  
  
Musuko removes his hands from his mouth and gazes in the distance. That name had a ring to it, but he wasn't sure where he heard it. He once recalled in his childhood screaming out that name with tears running down his face. Yet then, he was just a small pup. He barely remembered anything from his childhood. Only fragments remained. He heard the sword make some sort of hissing noise like a ferocious beast. An idea came to his head and he glanced back toward Seion. "Seion... you know how to get to the human world right?"  
  
Seion crosses his arms and narrows his eyes back to his partner. "As you should know, I've only used that technique once and it required a LOT of spirit energy. I was able to cross over to the living world, but it was very difficult. It's not that interesting there anyway, nothing but a bunch of stupid humans. It wouldn't be worth my time to do it a second time."  
  
"...Have you heard of the demons, Youko Kurama and Zhang-Yi? I once heard that Youko Kurama had died and was reincarnated into the human world like a coward. I'd like to test that theory and meet him face-to-face."  
  
"I heard about this dern Zhang-Yi girl... Heard she died, too. Soon after she kicked the bucket, that Youko Kurama did, too. Rumors said that since they may have been lovers, they were reincarnated to the same place so they'll have some sort of 'everlasting love' crap. I sure as hell don't believe that line of bull, though. No sirree."  
  
Musuko was astounded to see that he was slowly remembering things about his past. ~Zhang-Yi... she was a friend of mine! She wielded that very sword that Seion's holding...! And...~ "Let's go!" he shouted aloud. "Let's go to the human world!" ~If they were reincarnated to the same place and Youko went to the human world... then Zhang-Yi must've been reincarnated to the very same place! If we go there... I'll meet them both again! ...How could I have forgotten about Zhang-Yi...?~  
  
"We'll go to the ningenkai world if you have the patience to wait for me to get the spell just right. I could easily send you there, but if we went together, I'd be totally exhausted. I guess there's no harm done. If you wanna go see a bunch of ningens, then so be it. You've always been such a hard-headed dog demon, can't change that." Seion nodded lightly after speaking. Musuko just looked up to the sky and smiled.  
  
"GET UP, MINAKO, YOU'RE LATE!!!"  
  
Meanwhile in the ningenkai, Minako was slowly rising from her bed half- asleep and rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"Wha--? Morning already?" She looked up toward the alarm to see that it was already 7:39 am. "GAH! Damn!" Minako instantly jumped out of bed and brushed her teeth. She quickly changed from her pajamas to her school uniform and ran downstairs. In the air, she could smell the scent of bacon in the air once again. "Dad! I'm going now!" She grabbed her bags and ran out the door before her dad could say a word. Outside, she saw Kurama standing at the gate smiling brightly at her as his long, red hair blowing in the wind, which made her blush. Kurama and Minako have been walking together on the way to school. They got along well and many of Kurama's peers envied her for her 'luck.' Some even said they were dating, but that only seemed like something Minako would hope for. They hung out and talked often, but they were just friends.  
  
"Shuichi-kun! So, what have you been up to?" Minako asked in her usual cheery tone.  
  
"Nothing much. Have you been doing well, Minako-chan?" he replied. Kurama was walking by her side in his usual posture. He would walk to her side with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Of course, Shuichi-kun!" She clung to his arm tightly when a few schoolgirls walking the other way passed by and she lightly giggled. "Is it alright it I call you Shuichi-kun, or just Kurama?"  
  
"Call me anything you're comfortable with calling me." He said lightly grinning at her clinging to him.  
  
"Okay... then you're KURA-BABY!!!"  
  
"...Kura-baby?..." Kurama chucked amused under his breath. "Seriously, Minako-chan." He walked on as Minako suddenly came to a stop.  
  
Suddenly, her heart started to throb in her chest with a powerful force, and she gasped for air and clenched to her chest. "What...?"  
  
"Minako-chan?" Kurama walked closer toward her as she kneeled on the ground.  
  
"S-Something's wrong!" The voice of another woman was heard echoing in her head. ~"Stop holding me back, Minako. You are no longer needed."~ The voice slipped through her lips. "LET ME OUT!" Kurama gasped and looked to her surprised.  
  
"Your voice..."  
  
Footsteps were heard tapping their way up to Minako kneeled down until she felt the shadow of a person cast over her.  
  
"...You reek of Zhang-Yi." Musuko stood before them, his kimono flapping in the sudden gust of wind. He held up the Chimamire Tsurugi in his hands firmly. Minako pulled up her head to him breathing hard.  
  
"Musuko..." Her voice was much deeper than it usually did. "Take your hands off my precious treasure..." Gasps of breath released from her lips. "NOW!!!" Her eyes flashed a radiant blue as strands of sandy blonde streaked through her golden blonde hair. A pair of fox ears grows from atop her head and a tail fluffs out from the back of her skirt. She stood up, her shoulder-blade length hair blowing in the wind.  
  
Kurama looked to her with widened eyes. "Z-Zhang-Yi!" ~Minako... is Zhang- Yi?!~ 


	7. Reincarnated Fate

Disclaimer: I do not claim Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this fanfics except Musuko, Zhang-Yi and Minako. (I think we all know this by now... ;; )  
  
"I thought I told you to take your hands off my sword, Musuko..."  
  
The most unexpected had happened.  
  
"Ah... Zhang-Yi... Glad to see you. It's been so long."  
  
Minako had transformed into the form of her past life, the golden fox demon known as Zhang-Yi. Kurama had the feeling that she was Zhang-Yi's reincarnation, for he could smell the light scent of her, but he wasn't positive. This enough was to prove that Kurama had been right.  
  
"Minako...?" Kurama gazed eyes widened to the girl who stood before him. Her long, golden hair moved with the wind. It was so gold, it seemed somewhat radiant. Even though Zhang-Yi was gifted with extraordinary beauty, her cold personality was a complete turn-off.  
  
Zhang-Yi heard Kurama's voice behind her and looked to him. "Youko Kurama's reincarnation... What a pity that you had to take the form of such a weak human."  
  
"I never died, Zhang-Yi... I had to travel to the ningenkai in order to escape from a hunter. I had no choice. I had to take the form of a human..." Kurama shook his head and sighed, thinking, You was dead long before that happened, so you wouldn't know..."  
  
Musuko looked at the two and blinked confused. "THAT is Youko Kurama? He looks like such a powder puff."  
  
Zhang-Yi returned her glance to Musuko and narrowed her eyes angrily. "I repeat, take your hands off of Chimamire Tsurugi... You are not its rightful owner."  
  
"And neither are you! You took it from a shrine! You wasn't the original owner either, so who are you to talk?"  
  
"That's because I officially claimed it as my own. I don't care if you're Musuko or not, you're only going to end up getting yourself hurt if you continue to grip onto the handle of my sword. I doubt you even know how to wield it correctly." She pauses a moment to sigh and close her eyes before opening them up again, seemingly more relaxed. "Just drop the sword, Musuko. I've been tired of being locked up inside this weak human body. That's why I released myself once my sword was brought to me. Now hand it over. NOW."  
  
"Ok, don't be so pushy..." Musuko dropped the sword at her feet. "I only brought it because I knew you wanted it."  
  
Zhang-Yi leaned forward and took Chimamire Tsurugi into her hands gently. "This was the sword I was so proud of wielding... and it ended up being the same sword that lead me to my death." She shuddered lightly as she began to think harder. "Youko Kurama... it's all your fault... It's all YOUR fault why I'm stuck in this pathetic human body! You were the one who killed me! I demand an explanation..." Zhang-Yi quickly turned to Kurama with the sword in hand. "WHY did you kill me?!?"  
  
Sighing some, Kurama stayed quiet for a moment before replying.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It wasn't on purpose, Zhang-Yi. I believed it was some sort of rookie demon who decided to attack at night and ran out with the sword... Only I didn't know it was you. You tried to take the Satsugai amulet from me. It was so dark out... I slashed at you mindlessly and realized it was in fact you when I took a look at your body. Forgive me, Zhang-Yi."  
  
"I extremely doubt that wasn't on purpose... I know you wanted me dead, I just know it! I thought you loved me, Youko... But I was very wrong..." Tears began to swell up in Zhang-Yi's eyes. She quickly turned away and wiped them so no one could see them. Zhang-Yi was not the kind to want others seeing her tears. She was too proud for that. "It's only fair that the same treatment should happen to YOU! Do you have any idea how painful of a death that was? Having your own life sucked out of you is not exactly the nicest way to die."  
  
Musuko pulled out a small bottle containing a potion. "Youko... I make many herbal medicines and potions now. I have the kind that will enable you to take the form of your previous life. The time you're in your other form isn't long, so the potion is scarce." Musuko walked over and handed the potion to Kurama. "Be careful how and when you use it."  
  
Kurama stared at the bottle for a while before bringing it up to his lips. "Go ahead, I want to see you again, Youko...I want to see that beautiful face of yours." Zhang-Yi commented. He then sipped the potion and took a few gulps. Nothing happened for a few seconds. After a little more time, silver ran through his hair and his clothes became long white, robes. His eyes shimmered a radiant gold instead of a deep green. He was Youko Kurama. Zhang-Yi gazed at him with much interest in her eyes. "Youko... Long time, no see." A smirk stretched across her face as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "Even if it was a mistake... I won't allow for such foolishness to occur. I won't ever forgive you, Youko Kurama... Never..."  
  
Raising his eyebrow some, Youko gazed down at her and said under his breath, "Is that so...?"  
  
"I heard you, Youko. And you know I'm not the kind of girl to lie." She snorted as her fox ears twitched on her head.  
  
"I knew you'd be the kind to hold a grudge... Yet I cannot blame you. I took your life. I understand if you'll forever hold a burning hatred in your heart for me... I most likely deserve it."  
  
Musuko's eyes widened as he watched the two. This isn't the Youko I remember! He's become somewhat soft over the years... Well I suppose that's what becoming a loving human does to you. "Remember, Youko, don't loose that potion, now."  
  
Youko narrowed his eyes to him stern. "I wouldn't do something so careless." He returned his eyes to Zhang-Yi, who was glaring at him. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. "Zhang- Yi..."  
  
Zhang-Yi blushed for a moment while resting her head on his chest before jerking away. "Don't do that, Youko! We've been over for hundreds of years!" Although she told him not to, he pulled her closer toward him anyway. He tilted her face up by the chin and looked into her eyes. She submitted to his will and leaned forward to him on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, but quickly jerked back blushing. She covered her face as he looked at her.  
  
"I... thought you hated me." Youko said as he smirked.  
  
"Well... since you were being so tempting... I couldn't help myself. I suppose it's nice after so long." She replied smiling. Musuko stood there and stared at them seemingly annoyed.  
  
Musuko snorted under his breath and looked away. Taking a look around, he whispered to himself, "So this is how the human world looks... It sure looks different than I thought it would. Much different that the world of the demons..." He returned his glance to Zhang-Yi and Youko, who had locked each other in an embrace. Musuko sweat dropped as he raised a brow. "Are you two done yet?"  
  
"Pretty much..." Zhang-Yi pulled herself away from Youko and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
Although she wasn't aware of it, Youko was gazing at her with interest. Minako is the reincarnation of the legendary thief in Makai, Zhang-Yi... Quite entertaining, if I say so myself. They're nothing alike... They look alike hair color wise, but that's about it. Not to mention that Zhang-Yi is much taller than Minako, but of course still shorter than me. It's somehow ironic... You think you're getting to know a girl until you find out they're much more familiar to you and they're the rebirth of a person you once knew in your past... A light gust of wind went by and gently blew Youko's silver strands of hair into his face. Also, there was a time when I was infatuated with this girl... And she becomes the girl who Shuichi is seemingly in love with. How perfectly convenient...  
  
It seemed as though everything had been set out like it was planned from the very start. From the time that Zhang-Yi had seen Youko bathing in the lake in Makai to now... where he discovers, after her death hundreds of years later, that one of his friends was that very woman reincarnated. It was like fate. Destiny. And you know once there's a path to take in life, you can never change you destiny no matter what you do. You have to walk down that path and accept what had already happened down the other paths you had already taken. And sooner or later, you'll run into something that will change your life for all eternity... 


	8. Waited So Long

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. I only claim Minako, Zhang-Yi, and Musuko.   
  
"Youko," Zhang-Yi placed her hand on the side of Youko's face, "I must be going now... Minako's will is telling me to let her have control over the body again... I advise you take your human form before anyone notices us."  
  
"But... you haven't been in your form long..." Youko said.  
  
"I know. I'll see you soon, Youko." Zhang-Yi smiled before she became Minako. The potion worn out on Youko and red streaked through his hair as he became Kurama again. Minako turned to Musuko and blinked. "Who're you? A friend of Zhang-Yi's?" She paused for a moment as her eyes narrow and the voice of Zhang-Yi was heard coming from her lips instead of the voice of Minako's. "Musuko... I'd like to meet you later. There are many things I wish to discuss with you..." Pausing again, Minako realized that Zhang-Yi's voice was coming out of her and clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Kurama gazed at her before speaking. "Minako..." He straightened himself up before walking over to her side. "We better get to class, unless you'd like to get late."  
  
"Zhang-Yi..." Musuko muttered.  
  
"Please... Don't call me that." Minako smiled at Musuko softly. "My name is Minako. Minako Fuyuno." She walked off together with Kurama, hand-and-hand. Musuko stared at the two for a while before they were out of sight. A blush glazed over his nose.  
  
"Minako..."  
  
Minako placed her head on Kurama's shoulder as they walked. Whoever thought... She looked up at Kurama and smiled. ...I'd be the reincarnation of Kurama's lover a long time ago... It's all too much... I can't believe it. Yet, I'm somewhat relieved to know about all this. I've always had an interest in reincarnation, but I never knew that I'd be the reincarnation of someone really important... someone out of this world, in fact. I wonder what the Makai is like... But if Zhang-Yi were a demon, why would she be reborn as a HUMAN? To get closer to Kurama...? She remained in thought silently and Kurama looked down at her with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"You know, Minako..." he said, "We really ARE going to be late for class."  
  
"I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!" She grabbed onto his hand tighter and ran. "LET'S GO!"  
  
"Wait!" They ran together and he eventually submitted to her sudden burst of energy. He grinned again. She's so much not like Zhang-Yi... It's almost relieving...  
  
-At school-  
  
"Fuyuno? You're LATE." Mr. Takanaka snorted as Minako walked into the door.  
  
"Sorry..." There was kind of a delay, too... to consider Kurama and me don't even go to the same school. It's too bad. I wish we could. She slowly motioned to her seat, placing her bags down. Then, it'd be like we really were boyfriend and girlfriend...  
  
"So..." Yusuke whispered, "Even YOU was later than ME? What were ya doin'? Wanting to skip class, but decided to come anyway? You'd never be able to be a delinquent..."  
  
"It's not like I was TRYING to be late, like SOME people. Speaking of delinquents, why're YOU here ANYWAY?!" Minako muttered back.  
  
"I felt like coming, that's all. I wasn't here yesterday, so I decided to be nicer and come today." He propped his feet up on the desk and leaned back.  
  
"It was awful quiet yesterday, too. I was actually able to pay attention." Minako replied, smirking.  
  
"Who're you now, Keiko? Trying to rag me for everything I do?" Yusuke raised a brow.  
  
"No... I don't understand what that girl sees in you in the first place. Some taste."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Be quiet, Urameshi! Fuyuno!" Mr. Takanaka yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Minako muttered crouching down in her desk blushing.  
  
-After school-  
  
"Well, Zhang-Yi? What is it?" Musuko said, leaning up against a building in the back alleys.  
  
"That's what I should be asking you. What is it that made you want to come here to the human world? Besides, you're lucky I can change into this form by WILL."  
  
"I haven't seen you for so long, jeesh. Plus, after you died, Youko kept that sword by him and protected it with his life to remember you by. Of course, he left the Chimamire Tsurugi behind after he was so-called reincarnated and the sword was placed back into the shrine you originally stole it from. Eventually, my friends got a hold of it, so I decided to use it and come to this world because I knew you wanted it back." Musuko sighed as he pulled his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Youko... kept that sword to remember me by?" Zhang-Yi asked, seemingly surprised.  
  
"Yeah... why do you seem so amazed? He loved you a lot, you know. And so does someone else... and that someone else still does..." Musuko said blushing.  
  
She raised a brow. "And who might that 'someone else', be, Musuko?"  
  
"Hmph. Like you'd care. You're still too infatuated with YOUKO to think anything about how anyone else feels about you." He grunts.  
  
"What makes you say that?!" she yelled.  
  
"The way you LOOK at him, Zhang-Yi... Besides, he's all you ever talk about, so he's probably all you ever THINK about, at that. I know you're in denial over it because he was the one who killed you, but you have to let bygones be bygones. Now that you have the ability to shape shift from the form of Minako, you should use that to your advantage and work on your relationship with him."  
  
"Hm... You know what, Musuko? I think YOU'RE that 'someone else'... yet I do not understand why you're standing here and giving me all this advice like you know what you're talking about." Zhang-Yi smirked.  
  
"And you know what, Zhang-Yi? I waited all this time to see you again, and for WHAT? To see YOU, of course! I always knew you as that girl in my childhood I always looked up to. My first true friend. And... over the time... I... I think... I fell in LOVE with that friend..." He blushed lightly and took a few steps toward to her. "Zhang-Yi..." She backed away and leaned up against a wall. "Do you think... friends can be more than just friends...?"  
  
"WHAT the bloody hell are you rambling about NOW, Musuko!? 'Love', HELL! People always say that... they say they're in love with someone, yet they END UP KILLING that person in the end! It's all LIES! I WON'T BELIEVE IT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Zhang-Yi... You just don't know..."  
  
"I should know more than ANYONE!" she shouts.  
  
"Look, JUST BECAUSE HE KILLED YOU DOESN'T MEAN HE MEANT TO DO IT ON PURPOSE! ...Believe me, he talked about you a lot after your death... You have to find room in your heart to believe me... and forgive him..."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME ALREADY!" Zhang-Yi attempted to knock him away, but he only got closer to her. He pinned her up by the building by her wrists and suddenly deeply kissed her, but she jerked away. "LOOK, YOU—"He interrupted her yells by kissing her again. He won't pull away from me... He's too strong...!  
  
Musuko slowly leaned away licking his lips. He looked her straight in the eyes and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "Zhang-Yi... I love you!" 


End file.
